Pieces
by frozenpetals
Summary: The group are split in half, they are the preps and the goths. But when Maria gets shot and Max saves her, will they bridge their differences?? Please R&R, i will only continue if i get enought reviews.


Liz Parker smoothed down her long, black baggy pants, and pulled on a Black hoodie. It was way too early for her. Underneath her black lined eyes small bags were slightly visible. She glanced at her cell phones clock. She was late. She had just half an hour to drive to Alberquerke airport. There she was meeting her boyfriend Max Evans, who had just got back from his vacation. Liz stuffed her cell into her pocket and turned out of her room. As she ran down the stairs, the chains on her jeans clanked. She grabbed them and held them tight to stop the noise, she didn't want to wake up her parents. Liz picked up her long black coat and stepped out of the front door, quietly pulling it shut behind her. She jumped into her jeep and stepped on the gas. Thirty-five minutes later she was there. She stepped in to the large waiting area, and began to push her way through the dense crowd, finally reaching the front. She sat on the floor to wait, and drifted into a daydream. "Liz" a soft voice called. "Liz. Wake up, I'm here". Liz jumped up and saw a tall dark guy standing in front of her. Max. She stared up into his soulful brown eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Max" Liz whispered. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I missed you so much. How was England?" "Dude, it was so kewl! I wish you had been there." He replied. Her lips curled into a smile again. "How was the flight? Was everything okay?" Liz asked. "Yer, hell the flight was late though!" Max replied practically grinning from ear to ear. "You fell asleep in the wait, didn't you?" Liz looked at Max. He looked exhausted. His baggy black skate pants were crumpled and his black Nirvana hoodie was twisted around his body. Max also had bags under his eyes, but they were more pronounced. "Let's get you home Liz, I think that you might wanna have a bit of sleep before you go to school. You still have a couple hours left." "You are so sweet! I should be doing this for you. You're the one who was on vacation!" But Liz had no problem with this, hell, she was happy about it.  
  
Isabel Evans snapped awake as the alarm went off. "SHUT UP!" Isabel cried. She hated going to school. Everybody there thought that she was weird, and the teachers all thought of her as "A pain in the butt". It was just because she was different. Not just another mindless drone, who's main priority in life was to get on the cheerleading squad, just so she could wave pom-poms and scream "go team go!" Isabel pulled back the covers, and got out of bed. She got dressed, and went downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen she yawned. She pulled open the fridge and took out the juice, then put it back. Isabel yawned again, then picked up the phone. She dialed Liz's cell.  
  
Maria Deluca, pulled on a barely there top and stepped in front of the mirror for the millionth time that morning. As head cheerleader, she needed to look good, and that took time. Plus, it obviously worked, she had hundreds of guys trailing round after her with their tongues hanging out practically begging her to go out with them. Not like that Isabel Evans girl. She was a total freak a real nobody. Well, not really, everyone knew her, but only coz she was the biggest freak on the planet. Her and her brother Max and friend Liz Parker. Maria picked up her hairbrush and brushed her long wavy-blonde hair. She picked up her bag and ran downstairs.  
  
Alex Whitman walked through the school gates grinning. Captain of the Basketball and Soccer teams, plus quarterback for the school football team he was the coolest guy in school. And he knew it. As he got to the door, a group of cheerleaders walked up to him. "Hey Alex." Tess Harding smiled. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? You know to the movies or something?" Alex thought for a second. He, the most popular guy in school, had just been asked out by Tess Harding. She definitely rated high on the social scale. He had to admit it figured. "Yeah sure." He replied. "When is it good for you?"  
  
Michael Guerin looked around the cafeteria, and, spotting Alex made his way over to him. "So Alex, I heard you snagged Harding!" He called. "Yup, you better believe it! And she is HOT." Alex replied, with a white toothed smile. Michael placed his tray next to Alex's and sat down. Immediately Maria Deluca joined him.  
  
Max Evans stared at the table of jocks and cheerleaders, and pretended to puke into hid spaghetti sauce. Liz and Isabel laughed. *Why would anyone want to be like that?* he thought to himself. It just seemed like a boring life. Get up look pretty cheer for the school teams go to bed for the girls, and Get up look good play for the teams and go to bed for the guys. It had to get pretty boring. Unlike his life, which was constantly changing. Max opened up his bag and pulled out a packet of hot sauce. He tossed one to Isabel, and then poured his onto his spaghetti. "How can you guys even eat that?" Liz asked. "Remember, aliens have different tastebuds to humans, we just like a combination of sweet and spicy." Isabel replied. At that moment Kyle Valenti sat down next to Max. " Hi Kyle," Max grinned at his best friend. " How was Social Studies?" " Oh, It was great, as always. Especially the part where I got yelled at for expressing my opinions." He replied in a bored, sarcastic drone. " Sounds just like my math class," Isabel replied. " I told the professor that his calculations were wrong, and he just said how he knew better than me, but then, when that bitch Maria Deluca pointed it out he thanked her!" " It's just discrimination against us. I hate it!" Kyle burst out. Max looked at Kyle's face. He looked really upset about something, it just wasn't like him to yell, he was normally a calm person. " Kyle, are you okay?" He asked. " I guess." He replied not quite meeting Max's brown eyes.  
  
"You know that Liz chick? She really dug her own grave when she decided to hang out with the Evans kids." Maria said thoughtfully. "Hmm, I guess so." Tess replied absentmindedly, she was staring at Alex Whitman, who was making his way over to their table. "Hola senoras," He called smiling at them. "So, whats stirring??" "Hi Alex, Not much. Sit down. What do you think about of Liz?" Tess asked. "Weird, and sorta scary, you know the whole gothic skate look just freaks me out. Why?" "Maria was just talking about it. So do you think that if she was like us that she would be, you know, like popular?" "Oh totally! Until she opened her mouth!"  
  
A high pitched giggling sound pierced Isabels ears. She turned her head to see, Maria Deluca and some of the other jocks and cheerleaders staring at Liz. Liz let out a whoosh of breath. "Right, that is IT I am sick of this. I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled. "Hey, hey Liz, calm down. Just ignore them. You are WAY cooler than them, they just take the piss so that it doesn't show that they know it." "Thanks Max" she replied, "I just hate it so much!" "Yeah I know. We all do." Isabel sighed, staring at the other table.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Maria sauntered down the aisle of the boutique, occasionally pausing to look at dresses. Tess was right behind her, hand in hand with Alex. "Why the hell did I agree to come with you guys anyway?" He whined, but he was still smiling. "You need to get a tux for the prom, and we need to get dresses, and as we're going together we need to color co-ordinate." Tess replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Maria stopped dead when she saw Liz and Isabel at the other end of the aisle. "What the hell are they doing here?" she asked Tess. "I have no idea." She replied with a smirk as she moved towards them. "Where are you going?" Maria asked a pleading tone in her voice. "I want to talk to them. I have a couple questions for Liz." Her eyes had a mean glint in them.  
  
"Oh god, here come the preps." Liz whispered to Isabel, frowning. "Oh yippee" she replied sarcastically. "this'll really make my day." Both of them turned around and started rapidly walking toward the door. "Come on Liz" Isabel half shouted, "We need to meet Kyle and Max at the food court" They stepped out the door and into the mall's main walkway. As they walked toward the food court delicious smells filled their noses. Tacos and cookies mixed with burgers, fries and chow mien. "Jeez, I am so hungry! It's weird how much clothes shopping takes out of you!" Liz smiled. "Hmm," Isabel replied. " So, where are the guys?" As if on queue, Max and Kyle stepped around the corner. Max kissed Liz, while Kyle just hugged Isabel, and took her hand. "So how did you get on?" Max asked. "Alright, we met Maria and Tess though. Bitches. Like I care what they say about me. It's kinda funny, they actually think that I do!" Isabel replied laughing. The others joined in.  
  
The bell above the door of the Crashdown tinkled, and Liz looked over to see who it was. *Great,* she thought. *Now I have to deal with them.* Michael slid into the flying saucer shaped booth next to Maria while Alex and Tess examined the menu. Liz gritted her teeth and put on a way too big smile. "So, what would you guys like today?" She asked, "Todays special deals include Saturn rings, blue moon burger and a shake for only $4.50. Or you can get your regular fries changed to super size for just ten cents." Maria considered what she had said for a while and then replied, "I'll go for the $4.50 deal, what about you guys?" All of the others nodded. "So that's four of the $4.50 deal meals, what kinda shakes do you want?" "We'll have two vanillas and two chocolates." Tess replied. Liz moved off to get the order. When she go to the counter she called the order, and then ducked under the counter to get the shakes. While her back was turned towards the door, two other groups came in. Max, Kyle and Isabel were the first, but Liz didn't know the second. 


End file.
